Cachet d'aspirine
by Nocturis
Summary: Les fondateurs ont beau être des adultes et des magiciens accomplis, il n'en reste pas moins que Godric et Salazar sont encore parfois de vrais enfants. Slash Godric/Salazar et sous-entendu Helga/Rowena


Cachet d'aspirine.

Disclaimer : Voici l'époque des Fondateurs…et encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire (attention, mention de couple gay, mais sinon il n'y a rien )

Bonne lecture.

...

-Retire ça tout de suite ! hurla Salazar.

-Jamais de la vie ! Tempêta Godric, agitant sa baguette en direction du Serpentard, je n'ai dit que l'entière vérité !

-Ah oui ? dit Salazar dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs Avadakévrisant.

-Parfaitement monsieur, je le jure même sur ma baguette répondit Godric, la main sur le cœur tout en prenant une pose vaguement célèbre.

Le directeur de Serpentard ricana sournoisement.

-Ca ne vaut rien, elle est si petite…

-Comment oses-tu ! Tu vas voir ! Rugit le Gryffondor.

Celui-ci se jeta sur le serpent et s'ensuivit une bagarre- à coup de poing, de dents et de pieds- particulièrement violente.

Helga les regarda faire, amusée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés et elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Et comme d'habitude, c'était pour des broutilles.

Salazar attrapa un encrier et le lança vers son adversaire qui s'abaissa rapidement. C'est le moment que choisit Rowena pour entrer dans la salle. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à ses reflexes hérités de sa défunte mère, paix à son âme.

-Mais que ce passe t'il ici par Merlin ? Hurla-t-elle à Helga après qu'elle ait réussie à traverser la salle sans autre dommage que le bas de sa robe déchirée par une plume ensorcelée de Godric.

-Serais tu devenue aveugle ma chère fit Helga avec un sourire éblouissant à sa Serdaigle préférée, notre petit couple de gamin préféré- directeurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard soit dit en passant- se chamaille. Mais gentiment, hein, cela va de soi.

Rowena jeta un regard désespéré à son amante.

-Et c'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Salazar a pris des chocogrenouilles en cachette ou c'est Godric qui a trop ronflé la nuit dernière ?

-Pour tout te dire, j'en sais trop rien avoua la Poufsoufle en regardant avec un air attendri les 2 hommes en train de se poursuivre dans la pièce. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand je suis arrivée, ça chauffait déjà.

Un glapissement de terreur et un ricanement très Serpentard se fit soudainement entendre, ce qui attira inévitablement l'attention des 2 femmes.

La scène était plutôt cocasse et fit glousser de rire Helga alors que Rowena fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Salazar était suspendu dans les airs et semblait plutôt horrifié de la tournure des événements tandis que Godric regardait son collègue d'un air machiavélique.

-Dit-le.

-Jamais ! Maugréa Salazar.

-Très bien, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, pas de problème murmura tout doucement le Gryffondor en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise encore valide. Mais ne t'attends pas à descendre de sitôt.

-M'en fiche ! Bouda l'autre.

-Euh, dites moi vous deux …risqua Rowena.

-Oui, très chère ? Dit poliment Godric.

-Puis je savoir ce qu'il sait réellement passé ? Demanda la Serdaigle en regardant les 2 fautifs d'un œil suspicieux.

Salazar répondit alors d'une voix hargneuse :

-Cet horrible petit lion m'a traité de la manière la plus affreuse qu'il soit.

Helga s'étouffa de rire pendant que Rowena se mit à penser que oui, un séjour chez les ours polaires ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

-Mais je t'ai dit que c'était un compliment pesta Godric.

-Par Morgane mais tu veux ma mort stupide Gryffondor blêmit l'homme en vert.

-Mais enfin, c'est toi le seul qui a osé défier ma grand-mère, le dragon de la famille, pour leur annoncer notre couple, j'ai trouvé cela normal de te dire que tu étais courageux répondit Godric en suppliant du regard les 2 femmes présentes pour témoigner.

Helga affirma sans hésiter pendant que Rowena se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Un cachet d'aspirine ne sera pas de trop.

Fin.

En espérant vous avoir fait faire au moins un petit sourire. A la prochaine !


End file.
